Confusion
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: when Carrie misunderstands what Ken and Kon say, she falls into a form of depression. Totally destroyed because she believes that Corry loves Laney and hates her. Corey is also depressed, convinced that she's upset because of Lenny and its all Corey thinks its all HIS fault Rated T for stuff. Sorry, this summary is really short.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my new story! yay!**

**...**

**Corey**

I was walking along and I felt something behind me. I turned around to find Carrie.

"Hey Carrie, what's up?" I asked, and she smiled at me.

"Nothing much Core. What 'bout you?" she said, still smiling weird.

"Same." I said, shrugging. She lunged forward and snatched my hat. Then she started running away.

"CARRIE! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" I yelled at her and I ran to try and get back my beanie. I love that thing.

"Come and get it, Core!" she yelled back. I laughed at her and pounced. I grabbed my hat from her and ran off. I heard her laughing and I turned around to find her wearing my hat. I looked down and found I had HER hat. I smiled and ran off with it. She's never getting this back.

"CORE!" she started yelling at me, but I just ignored it and ran home. I slammed the door to my room and flopped on my bed, still holding Carries beanie in my arms. I sighed, wishing she liked me. But no! She has to like Lenny. I mean, I want her to be happy and all. But I want her to be happy with ME!

**Carrie**

He just ran off! WITH MY HAT! I'm so getting him for this!

"CORE!" I yelled after him, but he didn't even look back. He just kept running. I guess he didn't hear me. I just shrugged and walked the way back to me house and shut the door to my room. I walked over to my bed and flopped down. I wish he liked me...but he likes Laney. She's so much better then me...and prettier. It's not like Konnie **(thankz)** and Kim can do anything to help me...wait! Yes they can! I picked up my phone and called Kim.

"Kim! Get over here, like, asap!" I hung up and a few minutes latter, there was a knock on the front door. I ran down and opened it to find Lenny.

"Len? What are you doing here?" I asked and he just smiled up at me.

"I have a question for you, Care..." he said, his face turning pink.

"Um...what is it?" I asked and he took a step towards me.

"Will you go out with me?" he said, smiling. I looked behind him and saw Core holding my hat. His mouth dropped open.

"Yes!" I said, just loud enough for Core to hear me. Lenny's face lit up and he hugged me really tight. Core dropped my hat to the ground and walked off. I smiled, hugging Lenny back. He's so going to be jealous now, and maybe he'll like me! Or something...

**Corey**

I walked back to my house, heart broken. I almost ran into Lanes.

"Hey, Core!" she said, smiling.

"Hi..." I replied. Her smile dropped.

"What's wrong, Core?" she asked. I just shrugged. I pushed past her and walked up to my room.

**one month latter (no ones pov)**

"What do you mean you wont play? Laney screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I just don't want to any more..." Corey said.

"Why not?!" Laney asked, then she thought about it. "Is this about me saying no to you?" she whispered. Corey turned away from her. "Core, I told you...I just don't feel that way about you." she said, and he still wouldn't answer her. She sighed and walked down to tell Kon and Kin the news.

"He said he'll never play ever again!" Laney told them everything.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Kin yelled. In the mist of their yelling, Carrie walked in holding hands with Lenny. Laney saw this and almost burst into tears.

"L-Lenny?" she stuttered. He looked up at her and let go of Carrie's hand.

"Laney? What are you doing here?" he asked, but she had already ran off.

"LANEY!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"Lenny!" Carrie watched him run off. Kon and Kin just looked at her.

"WHAT!?" she yelled at them. They looked away. "Where's Corey?" she asked, and Kon started sobbing. "What? Where is he?"

"Not that you care or anything, but he's in his room, crying." Kin said.

"What? Why?" Carrie said, and she sounded worried.

"Over some dumb girl." Kin told her. Carrie felt her heart break a little.

"A-a girl?" she asked. The more she thought about Corey with another girl, the more her heart broke.

"Yep, and her name is..."

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED! btw, its not Carrie...just btw...**


	2. short chappie

**finally got the next chapter finished!**

**...**

**Carrie**

"Yep, and her name is...Laney." **(jst an A/N...this IS a CorexCare fanfic, so dont get mad at me yet...just wait...all will be explained.) **I couldn't stand it. He liked her over me. I...I just broke.

**Corey**

"Um...Core?" Kin was at my door. He was trying to open it...but I had locked it.

"What do you want Kin?" I yelled at him through the door.

"Carrie is...um...crying...and I don't know why." he said. I stood up and walked over to my door, yanking it open.

"WHAT?" I yelled in his face, pushing past him and down to Carrie. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong Care-bear?" I whispered. She didn't answer, all she did was cry. I held her for a wile. Then Lenny walked by, he saw her crying and started to walk in the other direction. "GET BACK HERE LENNY!" he walked in and just looked at me and Carrie.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!" I said, wile picking up Carrie and carrying her over to Lenny. I set her down in front of him. "This is YOUR fault. YOU did this to her, so YOU are going to fix it." I said. I turned around and walked back upstairs to my room. I locked the door again and flopped down on my bed. For the first time...in like ever, I cried myself to sleep. She was upset over HIM! That stupid, idiotic...jerk! She could do so much better! I loved her! Did she not see that? Was the reason why she went out with Lenny? Does she love him? Why can't she see that I'm perfect for her? I swear, if I ever see him hurt her again, I'll pound his face in!

**Carrie**

I was still crying when Lenny finally got me home. He had to put me in a wagon. He's so weak. Lenny left me on the front porch of my house. Mina opened the door, screamed and carried me to my bed. She sat there with me and even stayed the night. It didn't help. I just kept crying. He loved Laney, and not me. What was wrong with me? Did he not like my hair? Was it the way I dressed? "Why did he love Laney? What made her better than me? Why can't he see that I'm perfect for him? I just wish he would see that. I LOVE him! Why wont he see that?! Laney isn't right for him! I AM! Not that stupid, idiotic...b***h!

**Lenny**

What is wrong with her? Why is she crying? Whatever the reason, I have bigger problems to worry about. Laney was mad at me. She hated me! I don't really know what I did. But I did something to make her mad. I think it was just me going out with Carrie. I don't like Carrie, I was just trying to make Laney jealous. It didn't really work like I wanted it to. It kinda backfired. Now she hates me. And Carrie is crying. What have I done? I've ruined the band. Kim and Konnie are mad at me too. I'm in a band with all girls! Worst!

**...**

**sorry its short...but I did explain a bunch of things...right?**


	3. another short chappie sorry

**this is my new chappie...i hope this will be longer than all the rest...maybe...maybe not.**

**...**

**Laney**

That idiot! Who does he think he is? I thought I liked him...but what the fuck! And with that bitch Carie! I wish I had known before. This is why I never date people. Stupid Newmans...they all suck. Lenny is such a jerk. I hate him!

"GUH!" I yelled out in frustration. He drives me crazy! And that idiot Corey! Why would he ask me out? Did he really like me like that? I thought he thought I was a dude. This is so confusing! Stupid Lenny, Stupid Corey...STUPID EVERYTHING!

**Corey**

I just lay in my stupid bed...still crying my eyes out. She loved Lenny. That's why she got so upset. I couldn't do anything to fix it. I'm so useless. This sucks...

"Corey? Are you ok?" Mina asked from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Go away..." I said and she left.

I was happy! I was perfectly happy! My band was doing great and we were close to getting a record deal! Then this shit happens. Why would I let myself fall for her? She's just a girl. A beautiful...amazing...and talented girl...that hates me. I should hate her too. I used to hate her. Then I saw her on stage...singing...and...she just...looked so gorgeous. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

**No ones pov**

Corey and Carrie continued their mopping in their rooms. Mina tried repeatedly to get both of them to see that they were wrong. Of course Trina didn't care about Corey...that is...until she started to miss his annoying music. Lenny still loved Laney and she tried to stay away from him. She just ended up hurting herself even more. Kim, Konnie, Kin, and Kon all were worried about their band-mates. Because of the fact they lost their lead singers...both Grojband and the Newmans had to quit playing. Corey's blue guitar sat in a corner of his room collecting dust.

"COREY RIFFIN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Trina yelled from outside his room. He just rolled over in his bed. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" her threats were empty to Corey...just like his heart.

"Whatever." he mumbled. Trina let out a scream and kicked at the door. Trying to rip it off its hinges. Corey didn't even flinch at the noise. She finally just got a hammer and smashed a hole in the door. Slipping her hand in the hole, she unlocked the door and opened it. Trina walked over to his bed and pulled in off, dragging him down the stairs to the couch in the garage.

"Stay!" she yelled at him and ran out. She came back a few minutes latter dragging Mina and Carrie. Corey didn't even seem to notice. Mina (with a lot of help form Trina) set Carrie down next to Corey. Nether noticed the other. Laney and Lenny stood by the door along with Kim, Konnie, Kin, and Kon.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TOO! CAN'T YOU SEE HE LIKES YOU CARIE!" Trina started screaming in Carries face. Then she turned to her younger brother. "AND YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE LIKES YOU BACK, IDIOT!" she continued screaming in his face until Mina pushed her away. She cleared her throat and stood in front of her sister.

"Carrie? Please listen to me...HE LIKES YOU!" when Mina stepped back, the room went silent. Corey stood up, walked up the stairs and shut the door to his room. Carrie grabbed her sister and dragged her back to their house.

"Well that didn't work." Kin said. Trina just glared at him.

**...**

**short chappie...sorry...but thanks to all you guys that are still reading my story...and i dont mind the flames...ish...**


	4. longer chappie your welcome!

**new chappie...hopefully longer than the last one.**

**...**

**Corey**

I hate my sister. How could she do that to me? Doesn't she know Carrie hates me? Why doesn't everyone just face that fact? No one likes me. Not even my band. They all left me. What happened to me? My love for music and playing has gone away. My hand reached up and scratched at my scars on my arm and wrist. I'm done with this. She doesn't love me...and why should she? I'm just a pathetic loser.

"Core?" Trina was knocking on my door again. She just wont stop.

"Go away Trina..." I said, turning away from the door. I heard her sigh and she left. What happened? I thought back to the day all this started. I just felt so broken. I felt so...empty. I asked out Laney because I thought I could get back at Carrie. Then Laney said no...and I felt like such a stupid idiot. A really stupid idiot. Why would Laney EVER say yes to me? She liked Lenny and I'm just some lame lead singer. I fell back on my bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

**Next day (still Corey)**

I woke up on something cold. I opened my eyes to find myself laying in my old recording studio. In the opposite corner of me, sat Carrie. I walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I sighed and walked back over to the corner I had been sitting in. I soon fell back asleep. I woke up to the sound of Trina's voice.

"UNTIL THE TWO OF YOU REALIZE THAT YOU WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE!" she yelled a little bit louder than she needed to. I didn't care. Looks like we're never getting out of here. That sounds like something my sister would do.

"Come on you guys! Do something!" she lowered her voice, but she was still yelling into the mic. I wish she would just leave...or let me go back to my room. I knew neither of those things where going to happen. I zoned out when she started talking again. And then I heard Lenny start to talk.

"Listen Corey, I didn't go out with Carrie because I liked her...and she didn't like me either. She only said yes because she wanted to make you jealous and I did it to make Laney jealous. Carrie likes you and only you...please see that!" he sighed when neither me nor Carrie moved. I looked over at Carrie and she just continued to cry. I sighed, walking over to her and picking her up. She was lighter than the last time I had picked her up. She lost weight! I carried her over to the door and set her down.

"Just please...help her." I whispered...hoping they heard me. They apparently did, because a moment latter Trina opened the door and helped Mina carry Carrie out the door. I just can't imagine her liking me...not after what happened. I love her so much and she hates me.

**Trina (*le gasp*)**

He's such a totally stupid idiot. Stupid Carrie...breaking my stupid little brothers stupid heart! No one likes her anyways. Who would like such a stupid loser? Gosh! Stupid Corey and his stupid love life! Why does he have to, like, butt into MY love life? SUCH a loser!

"Corey! Just...leave..." I slammed the door in his face and helped Mina carry Carrie outside. Mina put her in the back seat of her car and drove off. I sighed and walked back to my room. I swear those two...they drive my crazy!

**Two years latter (Corey's POV)**

I walked up the steps to my school. I stood just outside the doors, staring at them. I sighed and grabbed the handle. It made no noise as it opened and I enjoyed that. I just walked down the halls, keeping my head down. People were staring at me...again. I heard all the whispers...and it didn't make me feel any better about being back. No one cared about the fact that I was back, they just cared about what happened to me wile I was gone. Then I saw her...blue hair...braces...black shirt...Carrie.

"Core?" someone said from behind me. I turned around to find Laney. I smiled and nodded. She smiled back.

"Hey...hows it going?" I asked. She just continued to smile at me. She didn't answer me so I just walked away. I went to my first hour class and took a seat in the back of the class. A few minutes latter Carrie walked in and looked at me. At first she smiled, then she frowned.

"Corey." she spat at me. I didn't even look at her. She took a seat next to me. I thought I saw her smile again but I wasn't sure. I was hoping she had. Oh well. Guess she still doesn't like me. She still looks stunning.

"Hey Corey? Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Amy asked, I hadn't even noticed her walking up to me. I heard Carrie snort.

"He's gonna sit with me and our band...keep walking bitch, hes taken." she said coolly. My head snapped back so I could look at her. My jaw hit the floor...was she saying what she was saying? Amy turned her gaze to Carrie and raided an eyebrow at her.

"By who? YOU? Like he would ever go for such a loser." Amy said. Carrie smiled sweetly.

"Oh, no...I would never take Laney's boy." her voice sounded sickly sweet. Amy huffed and walked away. I looked at Carrie. "Your welcome." she said, then looked away. The bell rang and the teacher started talking. I glanced over at Carrie...she was doodling in her notebook. I couldn't see what it was but it looked like a heart.

"What are YOU looking at?" Carrie said, covering the picture with her hands. I just shrugged and went back to ignoring the teacher. The bell rang again and I walked to my next class.

The day went by in a blur...until I got to lunch.

"COREY!" Laney was yelling and waving me over to a table where she, Kin, Kon, Lenny, Kim, Konnie and Carrie were sitting. I slowly walked over and took a seat next to her. The twins looked me over then smiled.

"We really missed you!" Kin yelled and Kon just kept smiling. I glanced over at Carrie again, she was staring at her tray and looked up at me. I looked away and stared at my food. It looked gross. I suddenly didn't feel like eating.

**...**

**tada! sorry it took so long...i was waiting for someone to review my story...but since no one did, i thought why not just go ahead and update it? at least its longer this time!**


	5. just another short chappie

**this is just to explain things from last chapter...**

**...**

Corey's parents sent him away to a correctional boot camp. He didn't really like it there but he didn't care. He just wanted to get back to Carrie. Laney would write him letters all the time. He finally got used to it after the first year. During the second year...Lenny came and visited him.

"Yo man. What's up?" Lenny would tell him things and make him laugh sometimes.

Some days, Corey could block out all the thoughts about that girl with the blue hair. Other days, he would curl into a ball and cry until he fell asleep. Those days were the worst. His roommates would try all they could to make him feel better and forget about her. Most the time, their attempts worked...but other times, it just made things worse.

"Come on Core...shes just a stupid girl." they would say. He would laugh and say they were right. But inside, he still missed her. Not that he could do anything about it. He would always love her he thought.

It almost seemed like he would never get out of the stupid hell hole when his parents came to get him and bring he home.

"We're sorry honey, we just wanted what was best for you." His mom said, holding him close. He just nodded. The tears fell to the floor as he and his parents just stood there, hugging each other.

"I know, but I don't understand why it took you guys so long." he said. His mom continued to cry.

**back to the present time**

I looked back up at her again and she smiled. I smiled back and tried to eat my lunch. I was right, it tasted gross. I put my fork down and looked over at Kin and Kon, they were throwing food at each other. Nothing had really changed.

"Hey, you're Corey, right?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to find a tall boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Ya, why?" I replied and the boy laughed.

"I'm Max. I listen to your band all the time. I'm a huge fan!" he yelled. I just smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled back before running off in a different direction. I looked back at my table and they were all staring at me, gaping. "What?"

**...**

**cliffhanger? sorry its short...i just hope this helps clear up some confusion.**


End file.
